Naruto reborn
by You can run but you can't hide
Summary: Naruto has left his ungrateful village,and becomes a legend years later!No flamers! First fic! Disclaimer:I do not own anything! Please R&R! Anyone can review!
1. Chapter 1

"Talking"

"**Kyuubi talking**"

_Thinking_

_**Kyuubi thinking**_

"_Talking with kyu in his head"_

"_**Talking with Naruto in his head**__"_

**Inner self**

A 3 year old boy was running away from a group of angry mob that was chasing him, he was smart for his age, he had blonde hair and blue eyes that rivalled the sky. Naruto Uzamaki, the container of the demon Kyuubi, the lives inside him. After getting away from the mob, Naruto ran back to his run down home and went straight to bed.

~Dream~

Naruto woke up and looked around; he was in a dark corridor.

_Where am I? _He thought

He walked cautiously through the corridors till he came across metal bars and inside he saw a pair of red demonic eyes staring back at him.

"w-who a-are y-you?" he asked nervously towards the pair of eyes staring back at him. It spoke back in a booming yet demonic voice.

"**I am Kyuubi no Kitsune**"

Naruto looked at it in a mix of being scared and shock.

"The Kyuubi?! No wonder why everyone hates me" he whispered the last part quietly.

Kyuubi eyes softened slightly _"_**kit...I saw how those pathetic humans treated you, and I think you should leave this pathetic excuse of a village**"

"What?!" naruto was shocked "but won't they try and come after me?!"

"**Don't worry I have a plan kit**"

"What are you planning?" he asked curiously

"**Well you could fake your own death**"

"How to I do that?"

"**Well... I'm going to teach you how to make a blood clone**" kyuubi said amused at the reaction he got from his kit.

"Really?! Great?!" he yelled jumping around. Kyuubi was chucking at his kits antics.

"**Now kit** **we're going to start the plan now, ok?**"

"Ok" soon everything started to fade until it turned completely black.

~Dream end~

Naruto woke up and sat on his bed and looked out the window of his apartment and sighed. It was dark out.

_Time to start the plan _he thought

He leapt out of bed and out the house, he ran up to the top of the hokages monument.

"_Ok kyu, what do I have to do?"_

"_**First do these handsigns**__"_ a series of handsigns flashed in naruto's head.

"_Ok, here goes"_

He does the handsign and then a clone appeared with a poof besides him

"_Cool, now what?"_

"_**Throw an explosive tag at it and run away as fast as you can towards the gate then hide**__"_

"_Got it"_

Naruto got an explosive tag and threw it at his clone, and then he ran towards the gate, when he was nearing the gate he heard an explosion in the direction of where he came from and smirked. When he arrived at the gates he hid in the shadows out of site.

"_Now what?"_ he questioned.

"_**Wait for my signal to go**__" _kyuubi replied.

"_Got it"_ naruto waited patiently for kyu's signal, after awhile kyu shouted at him to go.

"_**Now!**__"_

Naruto quickly ran out the village through the gates and into the forest. After a couple of hours of nonstop running he stopped to rest.

"_Where are we going now kyu?" _he asked kyu

"_**Well...we're going to my base**__"_

"_Ok so how long will we get there?"_

"_**In a couple of hours**__"_

"_Ok let's go!"_

After they talked some more naruto continued on his way to kyu's base.

* * *

~Hokage tower~

The Hokage walked over to his desk and sat down after finally settling the disruption, of naruto's 'death'.

You couldn't believe what had happened to him, he was only 3 years old for goodness sake!!!

_The villagers had gone too far this time _he thought _they must be punished_

The people had quickly forgotten about the incident and celebrated the 'demon's death', and was happy about the fact that he had died, everyone except the Hokage of course. He got up and headed towards his house, he would deal with the villager's punishment tomorrow because he needed to think things through. As the Hokage walked pass an ANBU with a weasel maskon, he couldn't see the look he was giving towards him and the villagers, sympathy to you and anger and disgust to the villagers for doing this to such an innocent child, even if he is the jailor of the kyuubi. And he wasn't the only one who felt like this actually, after all a few of the other people didn't have any hatred towards the young demon vessel, his name, Itachi Uchiha.

* * *

~Where Naruto is~

After hours of running through the forest, Naruto had finally arrived at kyu's base, which was apparently located on top of an extinct volcano or so it seems, in fact it isn't a volcano at all. It just looked like one, at the top of it there was trees, lakes, animals and a lot of nature and also fruit trees.

"_Wow...this is your base kyu?" _

He chuckled at Naruto's expression _"__**yes kit this is, so how do you like it?**__"_

"_It's...it's...awesome!" _he could hear kyuubi trying not to laugh.

"_**Ok, since you like it here, I'll start training you**__"_

"_Really?! Awesome! When do we start?!"_

"_**In the morning, you need your rest**__"_

"_Sure" _Naruto walked to a nearby tree and went to sleep sitting against.


	2. note

Kiki: I'm uploading the next chapter after my GCSE's which are on the first day I come back from the Christmas holidays,sorry.

Naruto: She has to revise really hard, don't over work your brain -mutters- if you have one that is.


	3. Chapter 2

"Talking"

"**Kyuubi talking**"

_Thinking_

_**Kyuubi thinking**_

"_Talking with kyu in his head"_

"_**Talking with Naruto in his head**__"_

**Inner self**

The next morning Naruto awoke and sat up. He looked around and then remembered what happened yesterday. He slowly stood up and stretched. And waited for kyuuibi to wake up and once he did he started by saying good morning and kyu answered back with a morning.

"_Ne, when do we start training?"_

Kyuubi yawned inside naruto's head _"__**now, but first we need to merge. I was waiting till you were old enough to do it but since your here now, we'll do it now**__"_

"_Ok, so what so I have to do?"_

"_**Ok, you're going to feel a hot sensation, so let's start"**_

(This part was inspired by another story i read)

As soon as kyu said that, naruto could feel like he's burning up from the inside out, he fell on his knees because of the pain and was sweating from the pain; he tried his best to not scream. After a couple of minutes the pain stopped and a red light shot up into the sky. The demon's and summoning saw this and all stared at shocked, as the light signalled the new ruler and king of makai also the summoning world. Suddenly the light faded after a few seconds and everything fell silent.

Naruto was lying on his back exhausted and on top his stomach was a little red fox with 9-tails, kyuubi, and exausted from the merging. Naruto woke up a few hours later in the afternoons, when felt something on his stomach, he looked down and saw the red fox.

"What a cute fox"

"**Who are you calling cute!!!**" he yelled angrily

"Kyu?!" he yelled in shock

"**No, I'm the tooth fairy. OF COURSE IT'S ME!!**"

"Well someone woke up on the wrong side of the ground"

"**SHUT UP!!!**"

"Yeah yeah, so when do we start training?"

"**NOW! But first go and look at your new appearance in the lake"**

"Ok..." naruto stood up and walked towards the lake and looked at his reflection, what he saw made him nearly faint from shock. He had slitted red demonic eyes, his whisker marks were gone and his hair, instead of the wild spikes everywhere was now tamed, also his hair was still blonde but with red and black highlights. He looked behind him and saw 13 golden tails with red tips.

_Wait, 13? 1...2...3...4...13. _"hey kyu, why do I have13 tails when you had 9?"

"**I guess you earned them yourself"**

"Cool, so can we train yet?"

"**Yes here's your training secure" **he handed him a slip of paper with his teeth, which seemingly came out of nowhere, it read this:

500 push ups

400 sit ups

50 laps around the 'volcano'

300 body push ups

*all with weights ^_^*

Naruto eyes bulged at this and his jaw dropped in shock

"YOU'RE KIDDING RIGHT?!"

"**Nope, now go!"**

Naruto started doing the list while muttering something like sounds oddly like 'sadist fox'

Kyuubi sat under the sakura tree and watched naruto train calmly, but on the inside he was anything but calm, he was actually doing a victory dance and saying 'Oh Yeah! I still got it!' if anyone saw that they won't stop laughing until they die,they might not even stop when they're inthe afterlife.

* * *

~Somewhere else~

"Jiraya, it seems that a new king has been named" a frog said

"How is this possible, the original king died" jiraya had long spiky white hair and 2 marks on his face

"That's what we thought to by the demon's and summoning worlds has felt the naming of a new king this morning" the frog replied

"Thanks for telling me, I'll get to the bottom of this"

"Alright, bye" and with that the young frog poofed away

_Hmm, so the original king was still alive, so that means that the kyuubi jailor was still alive, I really need to look into this_

* * *

~In Kanoha~

The Hokage sighed and looked out the window of the tower. He had finally stopped the celebration for the death of Naruto, and was now lookig at the grey cloud filled skies and all the paeople walking around, each with a happy expression on as they all thought that the 'Demon' was 'dead'.

'I have failed you Minato' he thought sadly 'Because of the villagers you have lost your only son, but what can I do, the damn council won'tlet me punish anyone, just because they thought he was the Kyuubi except a few'

* * *

~Back to naruto~

3 years had passed and Naruto had grown stronger, he's now 6 with his weights on he ran like a chunnin but with them off he's as fast as the 4th Hokage, but faster and stronger. He has a rank stronger than all the Kages combined. Right now Naruto has 17-tails, which he would only grow more of; his hair is longer and tied into a low ponytail. (Like Itachi's but longer, reaching his mid-back) his eyes are still the same though but a darker red and more demonic but he still has a big heart and still kind, though not to his enemies. Right now he and kyu, who was on his shoulder, were heading towards the Sand village.

"How long do we get there?" Naruto asked, quite bored.

"**Hmm, about 3 days if you walk 1 ½ days if you run and less than a minute if you use your full speed"**

"I'll run full speed near the gate then walk in"

"**Sounds good to me"**

"Ok, here goes"

Naruto ran full speed towards the sand village and in less than 1 minute he arrived near the gate of Suna. He put a genjutsu on, so now he has brown eyes and his hair is reddy-brown, he also hid his tails, he is now wearing a dark green top with a black jacket over it, he is also wearing black ninja pants and has black ninja sandals. He started walking towards the gate of the village entrance and was about to enter when a guard stopped him.

"State your name and business" the guard asked or rather demanded.

"I'm Hikaru and I want to become a ninja" naruto/Hikaru replied

"Ok you may enter, follow me to the kazekage office"

"Ok" Hikaru answered and began to follow the guard

Naruto followed the guard through the village until they both arrived at the tower and went inside. The guard stopped at the door labelled 'Kazekage', the guard knocked on the door and they both heard a muffled "come in" from the other side of the door. He opened the door and both walked into the room and was met by a old man sitting at the desk with a pleasant smile on his face, he was wearing the traditional Kage coat and hat but blue.

The guard bowed towards him "kazekage-sama" he then gestured towards Naruto "this young lad want to be a ninja here"

"Very well I will talk to him, you me go now" he gestured the guard to leave. The guard did as he was told; he bowed before he went back to his post. The kazekage then turned towards you "so... you want to become a ninja here?" he nodded

"But I only want to stay here for at least 1 year"

"And why's that?" he asked curiously

"Well I wanted to travel the ninja world and learn the different ninjas and their techniques" he replied

"Very well then you will live with my 3 children for the year, and one of them is about your age"

"Ok!" you smiled happily

"Good, now please state your name, age, and other details" he asked as he took a pen and slip out.

"Ok, my names Hikaru, I'm 6 years old and I want to grow strong and protect people"

The kage smiled at your dream, "ok everything's in order, so I'll asked my daughter to escort you to the house"

"Thanks very much"

Just then the door opened and in stepped a girl about 8 years of age, she had dirty-blonde hair that was in 4 pigtails.

"You called me father?" she asked

"Ah yes, can you take this lad to your house? He'll be staying with you 3 for a year" he said gesturing to Naruto.

"Is that all father?"

"Yes, now you may go"

"Ok, come on"

Naruto followed her out of the door and was led to the house, when they were walking towards the location Naruto looked around at the village and saw that the whole place was mostly covered in sand but the village still seems quite lively.

"Hey I got a question"

"What is it?" she asked still looking ahead

"What's your name? I'm Hikaru"

"Oh yeah I forgot to introduce myself, I'm Temari" she smiled

"Cool, so what are your brother's names?"

"Well the oldest is kankuro and the youngest is Gaara"

"Really? Can't wait to meet them"

"Here we are" they both stood in front of a 2-storey house, "let's go in" temari opened the door and both went inside. Once inside he was led straight into the living room where they saw a boy about a year younger then temari sitting on the couch.

_That must be Kankuro _Naruto thought

When the boy looked up he spotted him then turned to Temari,"Hey Temari, who's the pipsqueak?" he asked

"I AM NOT A PIPSQUEAK!!" He yelled at him then pouted, in an irresistible way, he called it the puppy pout jutsu, Temari saw this and whacked Kankuro on the head. Hard.

"OW!! What was that for?!" he yelled angrily at Temari, while rubbing the large lump on his head.

"For making our guest cry" she said quite sternly "you alright Hikaru?" she smiled at said person.

"Yeah thanks" he smiled back at her "so Temari-nee-Chan, is that Kankuro?" he pointed at the boy, she nodded.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Hikaru"

"What are you doing here anyway?"

"He's living with us for a year" Temari stated

"Ok, well welcome" he grinned

"Thanks, so where's Gaara?" he saw their smiles falter slightly

"He's in his room, upstairs 3rd door on the left" Kankuro replied

"Thanks" he ran upstairs and headed straight to Gaara's room, and then knocked on the door. Naruto waited for some time before the door opened slightly to see a boy about his age with sandy-red hair and looked like he has raccoon eyes from the lack of sleep he had. His face was blank and emotionless but his eyes were full of emotions, it was a mix a pain, hurt, sadness, loneliness, and depression could be seen.

"Who are you?" he asked

"I'm Hikaru, nice to meet you"

"_**Kit, he has the demon Shukkaku sealed inside him, though the seal was done badly"**_

"_Got it" "_so your Gaara right?"

"Yeah why are you here?" he asked

"I'm living here for a year"

"Why?"

"Why what?" he asked confused

"Why aren't you running away from me like everyone else?"

"Why should I?"

"Because I'm a killer and I have a demon inside me" he replied sadly, although he doesn't show it

"So, I don't care" Naruto shrugged his shoulders in an uncaring tone

Gaara had a shocked face "you're not scared of me?" Naruto shook his head "but why?"

"Because you're only the container of Shukaku and not the demon itself"

"You think that?"

Naruto was about to answer him when they heard a shuffling sound in his backpack.

"Oh shoot!" he shouted, he quickly took his bag of his shoulder and unzipped it quickly, then out popped Kyu.

"What's that?" Gaara pointed at the fox curiously

"Oh! This is Kyu, sorry I didn't tell you, I kind of forgot about him" Naruto scratched the back of his head sheepishly, while Gaara had a sweatdrop appearing on the back of his head.

"No problem…"

"So you wanna be friends?" He grinned.

"Really?!" Naruto nodded his head "Sure!" Gaara showed his first ever smile in years

"Ok let's get some sleep" Gaara's face suddenly saddened

"I can't, if I do he'll come out"

"Not if you merge with it you won't"

"Merge with it? You can do that?" He looked sceptically at him

"Yeah and he'll turn into a mini raccoon, just like what happened to me"

"To you?" He looked at Naruto curiously

"Yeah, Kyu is actually the Kyuubi" he pointed to the red fox, which just looked at them lazily

"He's the Kyuubi?!" he shouted in disbelief

"Well… that's what he turned into when we merged"

"I'll do it" he said confidently

"Ok let's start" Naruto did several handsigns then he faced Gaara, "there I put a sound proof barrier up, now let's start" He started doing another series of long handsigns but this time longer than the other one, he then put his fingers on Gaara's forehead "ok this might make you feel like you're on fire" Gaara just nodded his head. Suddenly Gaara started screaming, he clutched his chest. It lasted for a few minutes before finally it stopped and Gaara was asleep exhausted from the merge, and there lying on his stomach was a small raccoon, sleeping. Naruto carried both Gaara and Shukaku into his bed, and then lowered the barrier. He looked down at the appearance of what Gaara looked like. He had two tails and the shadow under his eyes is gone, also his hair had sandy-blonde streaks going through his hair. Naruto smiled at his new appearance, and would guess that his eyes are going to be demonic golden eyes. He went out of the room and then downstairs to see Tamari and Kakuro talking.

"Hi guys!" both of the siblings looked towards him in shock "what?" Naruto looked confused.

"We thought you died" Temari replied.

"Why?"

"Because he's a murderer" Naruto scowled at them.

"Gaara's just the container of Shukaku and not the demon himself"

"How did you know that?" they both looked at him in shock

"Because I actually talk to him, unlike you two who only stay away from him"

"But he would kill us" Kakuro argued

"You shouldn't listen to what other people say and just go to him yourself to talk to him in person, your his older siblings not, so you should of protected him and not distance yourself from him as well."

Both siblings both put their head down in shame because what he said was the truth.

* * *

Kiki: Wonder what's going to happen next?

Naruto: Your the author dumbass so you should know.

Kiki: See how mean he is to me! -cries-

Naruto:-rolls eyes- Whatever, see you in the next chapter, Don't forget to R&R or she'll whine and i'll never hear the end of it.

kiki: Oh yeah Iforgot to mention in the first chapter but this story was inspired by another story!


	4. Chapter 3

So over the year, both siblings have come to accept Gaara as he is, Naruto and Gaara have been training with Shukaku as he was happy to be free again. Both he and Kyuubi had a little reunion and once they drank all hell broke loose because they did a lot of pranks to everyone in the village, even the Kazekage, the few that were lucky enough to escape the chaos and those who just came back from missions were laughing their ass off for weeks, even the highly trained Anbu couldn't d stop themselves, though the elders and council man, who was also lucky enough to survive the pranks, tried to stop them, but even they couldn't stop laughing. Yes for the better part of the year no one could get over the prank, although everything's settled no one could stop thinking about it. Both Gaara and Naruto had become Black Anbus and also Gaara had become liked by the whole village, Naruto could still remember when they played football with the other children of the village, there side had lost but swore they would win next time. Gaara had grew 3 more tails, and now has a total of 5, whereas Naruto had grew 1 more with now the total of 18 tails. One day he showed the 3 siblings what he looked like in his hanyou form (half demon) they were surprised at first but then Temari cuddled him saying how cute he was and nearly suffocated him, the other two had a big sweatdrop sliding down their heads, but they still accepted him, he still put his genjutsu on though, in case he gets suffocated by more cuddles, he shuddered at this. It was finally time to go, Naruto slowly walked towards the village gates and sighed, when he was coming up to the gates, as here got closer he saw the whole village waiting for him, slightly confused by this, he walked up to the Kazekage who so happens to be standing in front of the huge group of people.

"Err? Kazekage? What's going on?"

"Well you helped us out so much that we all bought you a gift to remember us by" he replied and handing Naruto a box, he took it and opened it slowly, when he looked at the contents he gasped. Inside was a golden symbol of the village with a red coloured shaped fox in the background and attached to a silver chain.

"Thanks everyone! This is great!" he wore the necklace around his neck, he had put his necklace in his bag, after many thank you, promises, goodbyes and the majority of the group crying, he walked out of the gates, he looked over his shoulder to face the village and yelled: "I'll visit again!"

He then heard the whole village reply:"You better!"

And with that Naruto turned the Kyu to was walking by his side,

"So Kyu, where too?"

"To get some training from Jiraiya and Tsuande for 1½ each then the other two years will be travelling the ninja nations, learning new jutsus and also inventing your own"

"Cool! Let's go!"

So that's exactly what they did, they actually found Jiraiya first who taught him the rasengan, which he learned in the three easy steps, making Jiraiya nearly faint in shock, he then signed the summoning scroll for frogs, and learnt other Jutsus, as well as inventing his own with the help of Jiraiya. After I½ year was up he went in search of Tsuande, and with much persuatuion, trained him in medical jutsus and super strength, which seriously impressed both Tsuande and Shizune, even TonTon was speechless, when he learnt them all in 10 days. She also helped Naruto invent his own jutsus. After the 1½ year was up he travelled from village to village to learn new jutsus and techniques, also becoming an Anbu and helping people out, with Kyu by his side every step on the way. Naruto also help merge container and demons together and helping them be accepted by the villagers which worked. Naruto had developed allot of his jutsus and also do them without any handsigns, he has a total of 20 tails now which he would always hide under his genjutsu. After a year of training Kyu needed to go back to Makai because he was homesick but he promised to visit whenever he can. The villagers of every village he came across have come to terms that the vessels are just the containers and not the demon themselves but they would squeeze the life out of them when they saw how cute they were in their new merge forms, so they had to keep a genjutsu on.

Naruto reputation had grown a great amount and was nicknames 'Fire Fox' helping people in need and also getting rid of rouge ninjas.

Right now Naruto was heading to Kanoha, once he saw the gate he walked faster and when he was about to step into the village two guards stopped him from entering.

"State your name and business" he asked or rather demanded

"I'm Hikaru and I want to be part of the village"

Once he mentioned his name both guards gasped "Of course, follow me" one of the guards said, he was quite nervous to be around 'The Hikaru'. They both walked quietly through the village, until both got to the Hokage tower and the guard knocked on the door, they waited for a while until they heard a muffled "come in" from the other side of the door, the guard opened the door and led Naruto in. "May I help you?" the Hokage he smiled at the both of them

"Ah yes, this um… young lad wants to become a ninja here" the guard replied nervously gesturing to Naruto.

"Very well then you may leave now" gesturing the guard to leave, quite confused at the behaviour the guard had he guard bowed and quickly left. The Hokage turned to Naruto "Please state your name" he said taking out a pen and form out.

"My names Hikaru" he replied, the Hokage.

"You mean The Fire Fox?!"

"Yes"

"Well, urm… we are honoured to welcome you into the village"

"Thank you"

"Ok, you're going to be put on a genin team as an assistant, till the ninja exams and earn the ranks"

"I understand, so who will I be working with?" Naruto asked curiously

"Well the team you're assisting is team 7 and the senseis are Hatake Kakashi and Uchiha Itachi"

"Hmm, I'll be working with the copy cat ninja and a weasel, I got one question though"

"Yes?"

"Why are there two sensei's for one group?"

"Well it seems that both of them are ex-Anbus after the Uchiha Massacre and they still haven't figured who killed them yet"

"Uchiha massacre? I know who killed the clan" he said thoughtfully

"Who?!" he asked anxiously wanting to know the murderer to the crime

"Well… his name's Orochimaru"


	5. note again, really important!

Ok, I have a big problem! I lost my stories because my computer deleted it and the worst part is I lost the pen drive I saved it on! So I'm sorry but you have to wait longer till I find it again. I'm really sorry!


	6. Note and summaries for new stories!

Sorry, for the long delay! I still can't find my pen drive and I was busy the last couple of weeks because of may GCSE exams and I has to revise so I didn't have time to look! Gomenasai! But while I keep looking for it, I thought of putting another sorry up and work on that for the time being but I don't know which one! I have too many to choose from, so I'll let you vote for it.

Here are the summarys for the stories I'm thinking of putting up and still have inspiration for (All the characters used ffor the crossovers are the same for each crossover story, just the settings have changed, I'll type all the main chracters profiles once a story has been chosen. Plus I haven't given names to some them yet so I might o ke awhile to put the chosen story up):

1. (Katekyo Hitman Reborn and several crossovers with other shows) Lambo has a secret, underneath his childish and crybaby self is something else, they way he acted up until now was a mask, after this mission he reveals his true self and goes back to his real family, the 0th's famaily. (I made this story because there wasn't alot of stories with Lambo as the main character or about him having a deadly secret, why he acts the way that he does and if he's stronger then what he shows)

2. (Bleach and several crossovers with other shows) Who are these people and what are they doing in Karakura, what does Orihime have to do with all this, does she have a secret she's not willing to share, how does she know these people, is she more then just a dansel in destress that they always have to protect, how is Tatsuki and the 1st division captian involved? And what does this have to do with the Winter war that's only 9 months away (I just made it up so bare with me, this is a few weeks after Orihime was rescued from Hueco Mundo) And what's this? They're Shinigamis?! Just what the hell is going on?!

3. (Beyblade) A year after everyone went their seperate ways, they are coming back together again for a reunion in Italy and to let the Bladebreakers protect their title. They had kept in contact with each other through the year, even Kai, except Rei, who seemed to had seemingly disapperared off the face of the Earth, but when they meet again at the reunion, the chinese Neko-jin had changed, apperance and personality wise. Just what happened to him, and what does he have to do with a mysterious assasin that had been appearing 2 weeks after his disapperance,just what is he hiding? (May contain some cross dressing because of a dare)

4. (Beyblade) During a visit to Max's mom, they meet the Demonlation boys and help test out a Ultra reaity game for Mrs Tate. During their time there, Rei's personality starts to change, no one notices at first but then it becomes more clearer by each day they spend in the game. What are their bit-beasts doing in the game? What's happening to Rei? What's his secret? How is he involved with the Abbey? And what happens when his secret is exposed? (Rei as a girl for the game)

5. (Beyblade) It's the end of the BBA tournament and the teams have all gathered up to celebreate, but during the party, two strangers interupted it. Who are they? And how do they know Rei? There hiding something and the teams are determined to find out, but what will happen if they do?

6. (D. and several crossovers with other shows) The Niwa family has another seceret, one theat not even Dark or the Hikari family knows of it. This secret involves Daisuke himself and they're not about to tell Dark after abondoning Daisuke and stealing all his friends. Feeling neglected by everyone in his old school, he moves to another, where he meets up with his real friends, who also share the same secret as him. What are they hiding? And how are the new theives in town involved?


End file.
